Video cameras are known in the relevant art for recording a variety of dynamic scenes, etc. The video cameras, commonly known as camcorders, have been reduced in size and weight dramatically over recent years adding considerable battery life and recording capacity. However, regardless of the size or weight of the camcorder, the videographer is still subject to arm fatigue while attempting to maintain a camcorder in a fixed position over an extended period of time. With the increased battery life and recording capacity of the newer camcorders, the ability of the videographer to maintain a fixed position may become a limiting factor, for example, while recording lengthy events such as weddings, political speeches, school or theatrical presentations, sporting events, etc. As such, a lightweight and low cost arm support apparatus would be advantageous to assist the videographer in recording longer duration events and providing a generally stable platform to perform the video recording.